


In That Moment

by iambuckyrogers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: Bucky joins the team after finishes his reprogramming in Wakanda, much to the team’s dismay. What happens when you start falling for the brooding super soldier?





	In That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @occasionalfics 2k challenge/bash on Tumblr. I had heaps of fun writing this and it was a little longer that I thought it would be but I couldn’t bring myself to cut anything out! Feedback is always appreciated :)

Gentle sunlight filtered through the partially open curtains, illuminating your room in a golden hue. Cursing yourself for not closing them properly last night you flopped your arm over your eyes in the hopes of getting back to sleep. Sure enough, you began drifting off once again, enveloped in the warmth of the morning sun. You really couldn’t catch a break as just moments later there was a sharp bang on your door.

“(Y/N), are you up?” the voice was muffled but you were almost certain it was Natasha. You considered lying but Nat was notorious for banging down doors if people didn’t reply.

“Yeah Nat I am now,” you replied rubbing your eyes with the heels of your hands.

“Good, I was worried that you’d forgotten what today was.”

“Ah- no, I remember,” You paused, almost certain that no-one had a birthday this month and Pepper banned Tony from throwing any more elaborate parties, so what else could it be?

“But hypothetically if I did forget,” you continued.

“You’re not serious are you (Y/N)?” Nat’s tone was warning, “get dressed and get your ass into the common room, now!” You heard her stalk off down the hallway as you rolled yourself out of bed. You wracked your brain again as you made your way to the common room, trying to think of anything that may make today important. The moment you rounded the corner and saw the team you remembered. They were spread around the room with stony faces and tense muscles, anxiety etched onto their faces. Even Sam, who usually tried to ease the tension when it got uncomfortable, was sat forward on his seat wringing his hands nervously. Finally, the events from the last week started making sense. It explained why Tony had become so distant and why Steve had disappeared again. You had thought that they must have had another disagreement, an argument of some kind, completely forgetting that Steve was bringing his old war buddy back from Wakanda, having finished his reprogramming successfully.

You made your way to a spare seat next to Tony, giving his knee a gentle squeeze. Since you had arrived at the compound several months ago, Tony had been like a dad to you and forgetting such an important day made you feel sick to the stomach. Tony took your hand in his and gave you a weak smile.

“I’m ok,” he whispered, but his voice lacked conviction.

“I know,” you replied.

The sound of the elevator opening broke the silence, followed by two sets of heavy footsteps coming towards the room. Tony’s grip on your hand tightened as he fidgeted in his seat. You gently rubbed your thumb over his hand, wishing you could take away his discomfort so he wouldn’t have to suffer yet again. The footsteps slowed to a stop followed by incoherent whispering.

“Good morning team,” Steve came through the doors and addressed the room.

“Wouldn’t quite call it good,” Tony muttered. If Steve heard him, he didn’t let it show.

“As you all know, Bucky finished his reprogramming with Shuri a few weeks ago and she has given him the green light to move in and join us at the compound. I think we-“ Steve was cut off by a sarcastic laugh from Natasha.

“He finished a few weeks ago Steve, what contact has he had with the outside world in that time? He’s been living on a farm with goats for christ sake how does she know he won’t relapse when with real people?” Nat was enraged, her eyes blazing and hands shaking as she stood and began pacing. Steve opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Sam.

“Yeah, I’ve got to say I agree with Nat, he could be dangerous. The dude’s already tried to kill us once whats to say he doesn’t try again?”

“Listen, I understand your concerns, I really do but this is Bucky, he’s my- he’s- gah,” Steve let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his face with his hands, “He’s all I’ve got left, I have to at least try.” Now it was Tony’s turn to laugh.

“All you’ve got, are we not enough for you Steve? Need your murderous buddy to fill that big empty hole in your heart?” Tony had ripped his hand from yours as he launched himself towards Steve, who just stood his ground as the smaller man approached him. “He killed my parents, Steve. He fucking murdered them in cold blood. Am I supposed to just forget that? Water under the bridge and all that bullshit.” You could see the tears welling in Tony’s eyes as his voice cracked. Steve reached his hand out to touch Tony only to be swatted away abruptly.

“Tony you need to realise it wasn’t him, he wasn’t in control, it was HYDRA. Please just give him a chance.” Steve’s gentle words did little to stoke the fire that was Tony’s rage, instead, it only angered him further.

“Keep him the fuck away from me,” Tony spat, pushing past Steve and stalking to his room. Once Steve heard the door slam he turned back to the team.

“Guys, please,” his voice was laced with desperation and you realised just how much Bucky must mean to him. You remembered why you were at the compound, the path that lead you there and you were compelled to help Bucky, at least try.

“Alright Steve” you whispered, heart hammering violently against your chest.

“What?!” the team collectively yelled at you.

“As I recall, the circumstances surrounding my own arrival at the compound were similar to Bucky’s and if I was allowed a second chance then doesn’t he deserve one too?” you argued, glaring at anyone who dared to look your way.

You were met with silence, “That’s what I thought. Bring him in, Steve.” Steve nodded and mouthed a silent thank you as he went back to the door. Moments later he returned followed by Bucky who was clad in grey sweatpants and a blue hoodie, his long brown hair framed his sharp jaw and his steely blue eyes scanned the room cautiously.

“Alright Buck, this is the team,” Steve went around the room and introduced everyone, most avoided looking at Bucky but not you, you gave him a small wave, a gentle smile and a warm hello. Bucky looked taken back at your kindness, his eyes becoming glassy. Quickly he turned away from you, whispered something to Steve and promptly left the room.

Steve turned to follow but paused and looked back to the team, “Please just make an effort guys.” With those parting words, he left the room in silence once again. It was in that moment that you realised you would make it your mission to help Bucky Barnes.

*****

“Mornin’ guys,” you slurred as you walked into the shared kitchen, raising your hand in an attempted wave at Clint, Nat and Bruce who were sat at the breakfast bar.

“Morning (Y/N/N), sleep well?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, I did actually,” you replied, plopping yourself heavily onto a seat next to Nat.

“Well, that makes one of us,” Clint groaned into his mug and the other 2 nodded in agreement. You ignored his comment, instead pouring yourself a generous amount of your favourite cereal and drowning it in milk. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted a dark mess of hair round the corner. Bucky looked like death, dark bags hung heavy under his sad eyes and his usual prosthetic arm was missing. Wordlessly Clint, Nat and Bruce got up and left as if Bucky carried the plague.

“Sorry for ruining your morning, I didn’t think anyone would be up this early. Sorry, I’ll just leave. Sorry,” Bucky quickly mumbled, turning to leave.

“James, don’t be silly,” you called after him, “come and have something to eat. Please?” He froze as if he was weighing up his options. Slowly he turned back around and you patted the seat next to you hopefully. Bucky shuffled back over towards you, sitting on the seat but never once letting his eyes leave his feet.

“Do you like froot loops?” you asked, holding the box out to him. Still staring at the floor he slowly nodded his head.

“Good choice, Steve says that they’re not healthy but I beg to differ, they’ve got fruit in them,” you joked, getting up to grab him a bowl and spoon from the cupboard. You set it down carefully in front of him, filling it with cereal and then milk before sitting back down and diving into your own breakfast. Bucky just sat there and stared at the bowl.

“Thank you,” he whispered gently, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he tucked some of his hair behind his ear and you swear you saw a tear slide down his stubbled jaw.

“Not a problem,” it was in that moment that you realised you would to do everything in your power to see a smile on the face of Bucky Barnes.

*****

Breakfast with Bucky turned into a daily routine. Every morning began with you and various other members of the team eating breakfast in the kitchen. Bucky came in around 6:30 and everyone quickly left, citing various tasks that suddenly demanded their attention. You’d fix Bucky breakfast and try to make small talk with him. It was like pulling teeth at first, he found more interest in playing with his food, but you were stubborn and refused to give up. Eventually, he began to respond to your incessant questioning with a soft yes or no, eyes still trained on his bowl. Finally, you were able to coax full sentences out of him and occasionally he’d even look at you. Slowly but surely you were making progress with him and with each passing day more of the real Bucky emerged. Steve had noticed the difference, pulling you aside after a meeting one day.

“Thank you,” he said, pulling you into a bone crushing hug.

“What are you thanking me for?” you asked when he finally let go.

“For what you’re doing for Buck. He may not say it but he really appreciates it, he talks about you a lot.” You felt heat flood to your cheeks, heart swelling at the thought of Bucky finally being happy after everything that he’s had to endure.

“It’s the least I can do, Bucky deserves happiness and I just hope that he finds it here.” You kissed Steve on the cheek and headed towards your room still thinking about what he said. It was in that moment that you realised you were falling for Bucky Barnes.

*****

Just like every other morning, you head into the kitchen for breakfast, but unlike most days, you could hear Bucky’s soft voice drifting down the corridor as you got closer. It wasn’t like Bucky to break his routine, Steve said that it helped create a sense of normalcy if he had a set schedule, so you hung back and even though you knew it was wrong, listened in on the conversation.

“-kicked your ass,” Bucky’s laugh was warm and hearty, it wasn’t something you heard often but when you did, you revelled in it.

“I beg to differ Punk,” Steve quipped, “anyway enough about all of that, how’s your crush on (Y/N) going?” you gasped, hand flying to your mouth to stop any further sounds as you leaned closer to hear Bucky’s reply.

“I- ah, no I don- is it that obvious?” Bucky let out an exasperated sigh, barely audible over the erratic thumping of your own heart.

“Nothing shines brighter than the eyes of a man in love,” Steve mused dreamily. Moments later there was a loud crack followed by a surprised yelp.

“Oi, why did you whip me? That’s just mean,” Steve whined.

“Don’t make fun of me then, Jerk,” Bucky sneered, “Anyway I have no chance with someone like her she’s so pure and selfless and I’m so- well I’m me.” Another loud crack rang out.

“Oi what the fu-“ Bucky was cut off by another crack.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that Buck, you’re a good man and she can see that. Just try asking her out I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

“Why do you think I’m down here early,” Bucky grumbled.

“Shit I should go then. Good luck Buck!” Steve wished his friend as he left, his footsteps fading out with each passing second. You counted to 10, took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

“Morning Bucky,” you sang, “What are you doing up early?” Bucky turned around from the stove with a frying pan in hand, flipping a pancake onto a plate and sliding it across the bench to you.

“Making you breakfast. I thought well- you always make me food, so I thought I’d return the favour.”

“I didn’t know you could cook.”

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know,” he winked at you, causing warmth to flood to your cheeks. He plates himself up a pancake and sits down next to you, arm brushing yours sending a jolt of electricity to your heart. You’re about to start eating when you catch Bucky fiddling with the hem of his apron.

“Hey what’s up Buck?” you ask.

“It’s nothing- well it’s something but I don’t want to tell you,” he stutters

“Oh, alright. Not a problem if you-“ he cuts you off with a gentle hand on your arm.

“God no, (Y/N), I’m sorry that’s not how I meant it to come out. It’s just- I’m afraid that if I tell you then- ah I don’t want you to- I’m worried that you-“ you saved him from spiralling any further with a finger to his lips, you face just inches from his.

“Shut up and just kiss me already,” not wasting a second Bucky closed the distance, pressing his lips to yours, tentatively at first, but when you threaded your hand into his hair he kissed you with more meaning, pouring every inch of love and affection he could into the kiss. You fit together so perfectly, like puzzle pieces it was as if you were made for each other. His tongue swiped along your bottom lip, causing you to moan softly into his mouth as his tongue danced with your own. Bucky nipped at your bottom lip as you pulled away, desperate for some air.

“Wow,” you whispered, forehead pressed against his.

“Wow indeed,” he laughed, pulling you in for another kiss. It was at that moment you realised you were in love with Bucky Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @iambuckyrogers <3 until next time xx


End file.
